Good Kitty
by Underground Romance
Summary: Ray gets stuck in a tree, so Kai has to find a way to get him down...KaiRay. Fluff.


**

* * *

**

**A/N:  
**Alright, so, this just came to and I had to write it down. Of course, my Word isn't working so I had to type this on an old document I had in my fanfic document manager....folder....thing. So, yeah, sorry for any typos or anything. Or for the laziness of it all. It's one of those short but sweet things....hahaha. Enjoy and please_please_ review!  
Warnings: It's very very short, there's cussing and some Hilary bashing. xD

* * *

**Good Kitty**

"Kai!"

The young captain was awoken by a chipper voice; a chipper voice that screamed right into his left ear. His hand instinctively lifted in a fluid motion to cover the aching eardrum, bright eyes flickering to the blond responsible for his ear-related injury.

"_What_?" He hissed, expression one of pure loathing. Max giggled nervously, reminding the angry captain of a school girl.

"Ray's stuck in the tree again...." He said, bright blue eyes turning to peer outside the back door, which Max had left wide open. Kai followed the gaze and sighed in annoyance at the strangely familiar sight; Ray was clinging onto the highest tree branch again with that scared look on his face. He was a neko-jin, yet the boy could barely climb the tree in the first place. What made him do such a thing without realizing he couldn't get down was beyond the silver-haired teen, but he knew he had to help so he lifted himself off the couch. Max followed him outside and Kai noticed no one else was outside, which he found disturbing.

"Wasn't Tyson practicing back here?" He inquired carelessly. Max blinked.

"Oh? Yeah, well, they left to the park. You were sleeping so Hilary said..."

"She would. That annoying bitch." Kai growled. He really wasn't fond of the brunette; she was nosy and bossy and a bother. He only let her hang around because she kept Tyson in his place, but that was it. She had no right to make those kind of decisions, as if she belonged with them.

Max looked around then flashed Kai a smile, stifling laughter when Ray began yowling much like a cat from his spot on the tree, in utter agony. Max turned his attention back to an annoyed Kai, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna catch up with the others. Good luck with..." He grinned at a meowing Ray. "...that."

Kai was about to grunt when he realized the blond had dashed off. He sighed, scratched his chin, and glanced up at the distressed Ray, hugging the thick branch for dear life. Kai knew Ray would climb down if he convinced him to come down; maybe if he offered cat nip or some kind of reward, like take-out or....Hilary cooking for the rest of the week so Ray could take a break.

"Ray," he said in his usual harsh tone. "Get your ass down here."

_Okay, so that didn't come out the way I planned..._

"B...!" Ray practically wailed, fingernails digging into the tree bark. "S-Scary...it's....so hiiiigh, Kaaaai!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "No shit, idiot. What were you thinking, climbing up there?"

Ray blushed. "I....saw a bird and...."

"Fucking idiot." Kai said, and sighed again, making Ray's face go red. The silver-haired teen looked away, crossing his arms and sighing the third time in a row thoughtfully, tapping his foot and chewing on the inside of his mouth. He struck a match, a raw idea that might cause a fire, but acted on it. He spun around and cupped his mouth, resembling a mega-phone, and called out to Ray.

"Come downstairs and I'll pet you."

Ray was a strange cat; he always asked Kai to pet him. it didn't make any sense and the captain would harshly reject Ray, who didn't give up. Kai thought 'it's a neko thing, huh' and didn't think much of it, but at that moment it seemed perfect to use. It obviously worked, seeing the drastic change in Ray's expression.

"O....Okay." he said thinly, pursing his lips in determination. He slowly pulled up from the branch, hands gripping the sides of the branch, and ohsoslowly unhooked his legs from the bottom of the branch. Kai was surprised at Ray's new found bravery and watched in awe as he skillfully slid off the branch and managed to clamber down, only ending up with a scratch on his cheek and palm. Kai was impressed, even more so at the goofy, proud, almost smug look, that Ray held when he sauntered toward Kai.

"I did it!" He announced happily. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"I see that. Now to go back to my nap." He turned to leave but Ray stopped him with a strong hand clutching his arm.

"Don't break your promise." Ray said firmly and Kai tried not to laugh at his expression. He shrugged and stroked the top of the raven-haired boy's head, who closed his eyes in content, purring in his throat. Kai, though he'd never admit it, thought it was adorable. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and lopped back inside, flopping on the couch, and then he turned the TV on, eyes blank.

He smirked upon hearing footsteps follow him, stopping right behind the couch. A hand reached out and ruffled his hair before feet scurried to the kitchen and Kai shook his head, changing the channel to some kind of Animal station.

"Good kitty." He mumbled smugly.


End file.
